1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to rendering a document for display. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to techniques for rendering sections of content in a document.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some e-mail and document editing applications support collapsible sections or twisties within a document. A twistie refers to a section of content within a document. Each twistie includes a twistie heading, a twistie body, and a twistie icon. The twistie heading typically includes a brief description or summary of content in the twistie body. The twistie body includes content that is collapsible and expandable via the twistie icon. For example, a user may click on the twistie icon to collapse the section of content (if the section of content is expanded) or expand the section of content (if the section of content is collapsed). The twistie heading may remain visible regardless of whether the twistie body is collapsed or expanded. Further, a document may include a twistie group. No more than one twistie of a twistie group may be expanded at any point in time. That is, if a first twistie of the twistie group is expanded, expanding a second twistie of the twistie group may also collapse the first twistie of the twistie group.
Documents often include twisties to hide optional information or to present the document to a user in a manner that reduces user confusion (e.g., resulting from a perception by the user of the document as being “cluttered”). Twisties may be used to hide detailed content in newsletters, web content, or e-mails summarizing news or items of interest. A user may expand a collapsed twistie to reveal content inside the twistie. Thus, twisties convey sections of content using less screen space (than if all of the sections of content are expanded). However, twisties may also require more user input than would expanded sections of content. For example, to reveal content inside five twisties, a user may need to click on each of the five twisties. Clicking each twistie of a document may be inconvenient to a user, particularly for large numbers of twisties or when navigating a document on a mobile telephone or other handheld device.